


First Day of School Drabbles

by 1farmer_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1farmer_girl/pseuds/1farmer_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt's first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a drabble challenge which I learned I fail at. In the end, I had to take all the drabble prompts and do a drabble sequence because my mind demands some semblance of plot in order to function properly.

(Yellow)

Kurt stands on the sidewalk and clings tightly to Mommy’s hand. He can see the big yellow bus coming down the street and knows he only has a couple more minutes before he won’t have any more excuses not to get on the bus to go to kindergarten.

Kurt wishes the bus wasn’t painted that color. The yellow is really ugly and doesn’t match Kurt’s outfit at all. He also really doesn’t like that getting on the ugly bus means he has to go to kindergarten. He’d much rather stay at home with Mommy like he always does, but Mommy and Daddy say he’s a big boy now and has to go to school.

(Cold)

Kurt frowns at the other children around him. They shouldn’t be running around yelling like that. The driver had told the one boy with the funny hair cut to sit down, like, 3 times already. All the noise is starting to give Kurt a headache.

Kurt pulls his new backpack closer and leans his forehead against the window. The glass is nice and cold and feels good. The cold give him something to focus on besides all the noise and helps his head feel better.

He still misses Mommy though.

(Hello)

“Good morning, class!” greets the woman standing in front of the blackboard. She’s pretty, but not as pretty as Mommy. “My name is Miss Burnett and I’ll be your teacher this year. Let’s go around the room and you can all introduce yourselves and will get to know each other. 

Miss Burnett points to each of the kids and they say their name and something about themselves. The boy with the funny hair is called Noah and he says his daddy is a rock star, but Kurt doesn’t believe him.

There’s a girl with long blond hair named Quinn and she likes to ride her pony at her grandparent’s ranch. Kurt wishes he had a pony. When it’s Kurt’s turn he says his name and says he knows how to play the piano. Kurt’s only had 3 lessons so far and can only play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, but he thinks it still counts.

(Yesterday)

Kurt wishes it was yesterday, because then he could be doing something fun like baking with Mommy or helping Daddy with the cars. But today he is a big boy and has to go to school. Daddy had said he would learn things at school, which Kurt thought would be cool, but Miss Burnett has only talked about stuff he already knows.

Miss Burnett had been teaching them how to tie their shoes, which Kurt has known how to do for _forever_ , but he must be smarter than the other kids, because they don’t get it. The tall boy, Finn, made a huge tangle of knots to his shoes and Miss Burnett had been trying for, like, 10 hours to undo it and had told the other kids to draw until she was done. Kurt liked to draw, but Noah kept stealing all the good crayons.

(FREE)

After Miss Burnett gets Finn’s shoes fixed, she tells them all to take a seat on the rug for story time. Kurt likes story time. At home, it’s Daddy’s job to read him a bed time story and Daddy always does fun stories with funny voices.

Miss Burnett doesn’t do funny voices and Kurt’s already heard the story about the big, bad wolf and the 3 little piggies. Apparently, Noah has too, because he won’t hold still and keeps moving around and being stupid. Miss Burnett scolds Noah for not sitting still and that’s good.

(Love)

Kurt had cheered up when Miss Burnett had taught them a song about the weather and putting on sunscreen in the summer and jumping in puddles after it rains. Miss Burnett had told him he had a beautiful voice and maybe when he was older he could sing in the school choir. Kurt thinks that would be fun.

But then its lunch time and Kurt’s sad again. Usually for lunch, he makes something with Mommy, but today Mommy put his food in a lunchbox. Kurt knows it’s a good lunch because he saw Mommy put in a thermos of milk and cookies and carrot sticks and turkey and cheese sandwich, but Kurt would rather be eating it with Mommy.

When Kurt opens the lid to his lunch box he finds something he didn’t see Mommy put in. A napkin with a smiley face and a bunch of hearts drawn it and Kurt recognizes the word _love_ in one corner in Mommy’s hand writing. He feels better after that.

(Hate)

Kurt isn’t sure what to do during recess. Some of the kids are playing hopscotch, but Kurt’s always thought that was a boring game. Quinn and some of the other girls are giggling on the swing set. Kurt would like to go talk with them, but all the swings are taken.

There are some older boys playing basketball and he goes over to watch, but one of the boys says fags aren’t allowed. Kurt isn’t sure what that means, but he makes sure he remembers it so he can ask Daddy about it at dinner tonight.

He ends up playing in the sandbox with Noah and Finn.

(Final)

Finally, a bell rings and Miss Burnett helps them all gather up their things and leads them out to the busses. Kurt can’t wait to tell Mommy and Daddy all about the big day he had. He has a bunch of pictures he colored to show them and a piece of paper that they have to sign that says they will allow Kurt to go with the class on a field trip to go farm in the country.

That one’s extra important, because if he forgets about it than he won’t be able to go. Kurt’s never been to a farm before, but it sounds like fun so he made sure to put the paper on to top of his drawings so he would remember.

(Dark)

Late that night, Kurt is tucked in bed and Daddy has read him a story and he and Mommy have kissed Kurt goodnight and turned off the lights. The room is very dark and Kurt should be going to sleep now, but he’s not tired. He has so much to think about and he blinks into the darkness as he tries to decide what he’s going to do tomorrow.

He’ll ask Mommy to make him a PB&J tomorrow so he can trade with Finn and maybe they’ll learn to read. That would be fun, maybe then he could read a bed time story to Mommy and Daddy, Kurt thinks as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
